invaderzimfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Skool
Skool is the local public education facility of the Town. As the only district, it plays host to Dib, Zim, Surray, Ben, and any other child. The Skool is technologically advanced, possessing things like survellience cameras and hovering platforms. Yet, unfortunately, like most Earth skools it lacks basic needs such as edible food, sanitary classrooms, and warning signs to prevent students from venturing into the dark, unexplored Skool Catacombs. Many of the teachers are unnecessarily harsh and strict towards the students too, which has recently angered many parents in the area with most od them demanding that the Skool be permanently closed down and the teachers fired. The Skool is eventually destroyed during the events of Invader Dib, thanks to a bomb planted there by a returning Tak. Background Erected in 1997 as a facility for education, the Skool is nothing but. The Town government did not seem to have an interest in its children's futures. As a result, the facility- if one can even call it that, is a sorry, rundown excuse for a shelter that is barely fit to house the cracks and cockroaches that call it home. Staffed with grim, woefully underpaid employees, and unfit for education, this sad building serves more as a compulsory meeting grounds for children than a place of learning. Layout Staff * Principal: incapable of spelling his own title (he says "prince pull"), this pathetic excuse for an administrator manages to carry out his job and keep the students in line... when he's not sleeping. * Mrs. Bitters: a horrible, rude person, this woman claims to be a "teacher", but she really just tells students about "doom" and how everything she has ever done went "horribly wrong". She doesn't administer tests. Rather, she just lets students idly mingle in her classroom, or have them roam around in the halls. She could really care less, as long as she gets paid. * Nurse: also incapable of spelling her title ("nerse"), this unlicensed medic only uses year-old soap and old Band-Aids to cure what ails a child, if that much. There is not a single pill, or clean space in her office. The sink is always leaking. Still, it's better than needles and medication, right? * Cafeteria Employee: a strange, tall man in a hairnet. His job is to create edible goob and place it on the plates of the innocent children (and staff, they eat here too), and hope that they can digest it. Bring your own lunch. * Jones Johnson: this friendly, polite, part-time employee seems completely out of place in the "Skool". His job is to make sure everyone is behaving, and he is always handing out pamphlets containing "mandated doctrines" out to students. Jones serves as the counselor that no one asked for, and he encourages the dark, spooky children to talk to him if they have questions. He moves in a similar manner to Mrs. Bitters, and, indeed, they share similar appearences. After the Skool was destroyed, he found work as a psychologist in the town's psychology and psychiatrics center. See also * Mrs. Bitters * Jones Johnson * Zim * Dib * Skool Catacombs Category:Places Category:Canonicle